The Truth
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Harry needs to write an autobiography fast but the only problem is he can't write. Draco is a writer who needs money. Read to see what happens next.


_**The Truth**_

 _Chapter One-An Idea_

 _Author's Note: I made Cho the enemy as sorts because I dislike her._

"Hello Harry." Harry Potter heard as he walked into the Minister of Magic's office not only to find Minister Kingsley but also to find two of his best friends inside; Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood inside. Hermione Granger had become the head of the department for the Muggle and Magic Relations while Luna was working in the newly developed Publicity and Writing department.  
"Harry, we need you to write an autobiography of your life especially the part of the War." Kingsley says as soon as Harry has settled himself into a chair across from the minister's desk.  
"I'm confused here; I thought this was a business meeting." Harry asks.  
"It is of sorts." Luna exclaims in her quiet and mysterious way.  
"Harry, something has come to our attention and we've been unable to stop it so we need you to fix it."  
"And the only way to do that is for me to write a book." Harry asks in order to clarify the previous statements.  
"Yes, that is what we're saying." Hermione agrees.  
"Why, Hermione? You more than anyone know how much I suck at writing. All throughout school, you always had to edit both mine and Ron's essays if we wanted to actually be understood. Why would I willingly try to write an autobiography?"  
"People need to know the truth about your life and the about the defeat of Voldemort. They deserve to know everything. Harry, it's time that people know or the rumors are just going to get worse. They need to hear from you the facts, maybe not all of them though. If now, they are just going to start believing anything that they hear or read from someone who only met you once or even worse by someone who hates you."  
"Hermione, I agree with you. It has been almost three years; it is time that the truth is revealed. I just think that there has to be someone better for that job."  
"If it's not you then who would it be?" Luna questioned him.  
"What about you or Ron, you were both there firsthand. If not one of you; there is always Snape; he probably knows even more about it than I do. Why not ask him?"  
"I am far too busy and Ron writing a book, he is even worse than you at grammar. Professor Snape is not going to write a book and anyways we should leave him alone so he can enjoy his life in peace and solitude. He has not had that since the 1st Wizarding War." Hermione told him  
"Fine, sometimes I hate it when you're right." Harry said as he grumbled.  
"Cho Chang was down in my department yesterday in order to get the proper permission and clearance to get her new book published." Luna informed him.  
"I didn't even know she was an author now." Harry questioned.  
"Yes, she published a book of children's stories, poems, and advice last year. It garnered a moderate amount of attention especially from the Muggle born children and parents." Hermione informed him.  
"Okay, that's great for her. I still don't understand what I have to do with any of this." Harry questioned.  
"Her new book is supposed to be your official biography." Hermione said.  
"Wait, that can't be right. It sounded like you said my biography." Harry questioned her confusedly.  
"That's it exactly; she is writing your biography complete with all of the details of your life at Hogwarts and especially focusing on how you really defeated Lord Voldermort as well as telling all about your love life." Luna said.  
"Oh no; that is going to be terrible. She has hated me ever since our disastrous kiss in the room of requirement in 5th year."  
"Exactly! Can you imagine what she is going to say?" Harry asked as he slid his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit that both Hermione recognized.  
"I know all that which is why I suggested that you write your own autobiography that way people will know the book is true and not just a publicity stunt or something." Hermione said.  
"Hermione, I understand what you're saying and I agree. It is best that everyone knows the truth in order to avoid rumors, false reports, and lies being spread around. After all, Fear does build from ignorance, misunderstanding, or lack of knowledge but I just can't do it." Harry pointed out as he continued messing up his hair.  
"Harry, you are the best person for the job. It's not like you're writing about anything that will be new to you. You're writing about your life, you just need some assistance in order to put your words onto paper." Hermione encouraged her best friend.  
"That's a great suggestion, you can help me." Harry said.  
"Harry, I'm not a writer and anyway, I don't have the time and before you ask Luna, she doesn't have the time either and people will just think we're being biased anyway so it wouldn't work anyway." Hermione informed him.  
Harry could tell that it was useless to continue to argue with her. She always won and usually ended up being right much to her friend's chargin.  
"Go to this address and you'll find the help you need." Luna said as she handed him a folded up piece of paper. He had learned long ago that it was best to just listen to his friends especially Hermione and Luna. They were both intelligent, wise, and always gave thoughtful advice although at times it could be confusing(in Luna's place) and another excuse for another lecture (in Hermione's place).  
"What would I do without either of you? You are both wise beyond your years and perfect little deviants; a dangerous combination but that's what I love you." Harry says as he takes the note from Luna and hugs them both before departing out the door.  
"You'd be fine but probably pretty lonely." Hermione says as she watches Harry walk away. She had something planned and she just hoped Harry wouldn't be to upset when he found out.


End file.
